hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Godhome
Inside the dreams of the Godseeker is the Godhome, an area dedicated to attuning to the "Gods" (Bosses) of Hallownest. Here, the Knight can face many challenging boss gauntlets and other challenges. The first four Pantheons are found on the very main level of Godhome with a fifth hidden in the upper reaches. The fourth pantheon is gated until the first three have been completed and the fifth is in an unreachable area until the fourth has been completed. |NPC7 = Abyss Creature |NPC8 = The Hollow Knight |NBoss1 = Brothers Oro & Mato |NBoss2 = Paintmaster Sheo |NBoss3 = Great Nailsage Sly |NBoss4 = Pure Vessel |NBoss5 = Winged Nosk |NBoss6 = Sisters of Battle |NBoss7 = Absolute Radiance |Loot1_FileName = Godtuner Lit|Loot1_Name = Pantheons|Loot1_Description = * Pantheon of the Master * Pantheon of the Artist * Pantheon of the Sage * Pantheon of the Knight * Pantheon of Hallownest |Loot2_FileName = Statue Zote|Loot2_Name = The Eternal Ordeal |Loot3_FileName = Hot Spring|Loot3_Amount = 2 |Loot4_FileName = HJ Void Idol|Loot4_Name = Void Idol|Loot4_Description = Hunter's Journal entry}} Sub-area: Land of Storms After clearing all pantheons and filling out all the binding notches for each pantheon (Master, Artist, Sage, Knight, and Hallownest), a crack will open in the wall of a secret area. This area is accessible by dropping off the left side and hugging the wall of the platform on which the Pantheon of Hallownest is found. The Land of Storms is a small, near-empty sub-area with a singular path that leads through post-apocalyptic ruins. The atmosphere is also accompanied by howling winds, thunder and distant lightning. Additionally, the path is littered with the masks of Godseekers. Once reaching the end, the Knight is greeted with an airy room with the corpses of 2 massive figures looming in the background, these are assumed to be the "Gods of Thunder" and "Gods of Rain". On the ground is an item and upon inspecting, will unlock the journal entry for the Weathered Mask. Special Rooms Hall of Gods The Hall of Gods is a massive room filled with the statues of previously encountered Bosses now under the name of "Gods". It is found at the very bottom level of Godhome. Each Boss can be re-fought here to an unlimited amount of times with three different difficulties: Attuned, Ascended & Radiant. When a new statue of a Boss has just been unlocked the circle outside of the Hall of Gods and to the upper right of the door will glow. Locked Lifeblood Room Located on the bottom floor of the first area within the Godhome, to the left of the Hall of Gods doorway. The notches represent the total number of unique Bindings earned/collected throughout the Pantheons. Completing any Pantheon with an active Binding will fill in the notches surrounding the locked door unless that Binding was already collected. Reaching the first major notch will open the door and grant Lifeblood Masks when partaking in the Pantheons while reaching consecutive major notches will increase the number of Lifeblood Masks. For more gameplay details and information see here. Tuner Memory When using the Dream Nail on the Godseeker in Junk Pit after completing the first three pantheons, there is a 2% chance that instead of being transported to Godhome, the Knight will find themselves in this memory. The area contains an open space that bears a resemblance to the Howling Cliffs. Moving west leads to the Godseeker who is partially hidden in the background. At the end of this area is a temporary tuning device which can be inspected, after which the Knight will be transported out of the memory and into Godhome. After entering it for the first time, this area cannot be entered again. Gallery For a gallery of Pantheon rooms, see here. fr:Maison des Dieux ru:Божий кров es:Hogar de Dioses Category:Godmaster